mermaids and hogwarts
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: lyla nixie and serina go to hogwarts with cam zac and that cute shop boy who serina can't remember the name of. they have to protect the moon pool at hogwarts from the evil students. They must protect the prefects bathroom harry potter knowes that the new 17 year old first years are suspicious and hiding something. can he find out what?
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time there were mermaids and their frend the headmisstress. rita

they got their hogwarts letters waaaaowweeeee the rita said, u r going to hogwarts.

then lyls serins and nixdis went on the train but they coud not find the train so they asked the fat man with the tickets from the first movie that was mean to harry.

'where is the train platform 9 and 1/8ths? they all asked together rita was with them.

zac and his blonde bf cam were also wizards they had got their letters so they were also there at the hogwarts expressed they were also arrive

there was also that cute boy from the shop that serina liked but she couldn't remember his name.

'hih' she said flirtily while the tohers got directions to platfrom 3 and 9/4's from the angry man he was a wizard now too so he knew about the wall and the train.

hi hesaid back how are you serina my love

serina replied 'good thanks how are you cute shop boy?'

his wet gold curls and strangely shaped mouth were his only defining features and the only factor he could be remembered by. his face.

lyla and nixie were checking each other out but they were too shy .

theywent into the wall and went throught with their trunks and their owls but rita couln't go even though she was a mermaid because she was not a witch.

yet.

before they went through she pulled lyla close and wihpserd ' be careful tdo yonot let people fund about the tials if you do the pod will be doomed and mermaid kind whill be doomed.'

lyla pulled away 'alright.'

nixie had over heard and replied 'okie dokei' even though she wasn't supposed to hear.

then they went onto the train and sat down on the train eventually they got changed onto their uniforms inside of the train.

Serina made the cute shope boy who's name she can't remember and lyla and nixie leave the train because they were gay and serina didn't want them to look at her but zac and cam were both gay too so she didn't mind them staying because they wouldnt check her out like total perverts.

eventually the lesbino mermaids returned to the train and got changed on the train they didnt mind that the others were on the train beecause they were reallyconfident in ways that serina wished she could be.

the cute shop boy who's name serina can't remember was smilying shyly as he pulled out a pumpkin pastery.

'do you want a nibble'

he asked.

yes.

okay he pulled off a flake of the pumpkin pastery and put it into her mouth.

'mmm delicious;'

then they looks out the window they were here!

* * *

 **a/n thanks for reading please review i know it's good but i want you to say it**

 **this chapter was by me**

 **Wet salad**

 **next is by moist toiler**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 – arrival

lyla nixie sirena zac zac bf and the cute shop boy that sirena cant rememver her name all walk into the great hal.

They see hatty porret and his bf drake malboy sitting on a table and making out.

We need to find moon pool said lyla cuz shes always thinking about mermaids and stuuf

"but wee need to get houseded first replies sirena.

Nixie mermaid cryd professor mcgonnasprout come sit on the char and get housed

"okay

Nixie walked up to the front of the room and was bery nervous cuz she didn't want to go to the fat man witg the tickets.

The storing hat was put on her haed and was whispering in her ear. She was slightly turned on.

You are a very intellligfhdwtrs mermain nixie and you will be very specali but I dont know whih to house you in becus you are all these housess. The sotring hat said in a low and bootiful voice. Whoch hoase do you want to be in.

I don't want to be in any housesss.

Okay said the hot hat. You can be on your own hose. He then siad in a very loud voce. MAKO

All the studnt clapped and whoopsed. Nixie got up and walked to sixth table which apperad out of nowhare.

Lyla sirena zac his bf and the cute shop boy got houseded into mako as well.

Lyal said to nixie as they sat down will you be my gf

Okay I wil be yout gf replied mixie and laly gave nixie a blood red rose wihc reming her of ruby that lylas eyes looked like. Then they made out

Hairy porter walked over to the mako table and said hello makos

;Hellu' they all siad in Univision. Its harity potty!1! said zac hes bootiful and slapped xac becus he was jelus and didn't want zac to thing of hary in that wat.

The horting hat shooted MAKO realy loudly and everyone was confuxzle because no one was under him. The hat then walkd over to the mako table and slicked hi s lushus locks of blond (yelloe) hare. I am now in this houe it saidcux I want to be a wizard and a mermain he sid mysyreeusly.

Okay.

Lyal nixe sernis xac his bf the sorting hat and the cute dhop guy that serena cant remember his name were all tire so they went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _an - this is chapter too of hogwarts nd mermaids . pls lik and leve revies 3 kis kis -Moist Toilet_**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3- the moon peral

'wow that was tiring' she said has they got to their room. it was on a door next to the great hall.

'i know,' she said

'i cant wait to go to bed' she replied to the other two who were really tired because of the sorting seremoni.

the hat laughed evilly, 'whenever im not sleeping I'm awake,' he said

cam was laughing so hard he dribbled a bit his on boyfriend winked at him.

they went to thei bedroom. te girls were all together but seren didnt' want to be with lyla and nicksie they were making out on the floor.

"eewww get a room" Serena said

'This is our reeom' they replied in Univision.

'oh ywah lol' serena rplied

we should go to bed the other replied to them

'why' said cam

'eww get out the girls room perbert' Lyla said covering her nude body with a blanket.

so did nicie

'this is our room' said the sorting hat, cam, and zac and the cute shop boy that serina can't remember the name of.

oh' said the girls

"okay they said! !" nixie replied.

Lyla and cnixei gotinto bed together and started to move around 'are you havng sexc'

no

they went to slepe.

Int eh morning Lyla woke up and she put on a plain white tank top and jean shorts with stilletto heels, she straightened her hair and did her makeup.

'wow u are so fucking hot' said nixie as she got up and put on a blue dress and did her makeup.

sirena got up and glared 'omg ar eu gay or something?'

they looked at her.

'yes'

they replied

'oh'

she replied.

'sorry' she said 'no offense'

'ookay' she daid

the sorting hat woke up and put on his hogwarts robes. he straightened his hair and put on eyeliner around his crystal purple eyes. he looks magical, like someting from final fantasy xII.

The sorting hat woke up the other two boys, Zac, Cam and the shop boy Sirena can't remember the name of.

'Thats three' said Lyla angrily 'not too/'

'stop reading my mind that's private' said thesorting hat crying flirtily.

they all went to potions

'snape' said professor lupin, 'is ded i will teach you for this week until he's better okay'

'oh' said everyone 'i hope he gets better soon'

"today we will be making milkshirkes. said lupin, please get out your ingredianets"

lupin howled

'omfg did he just howl said the sorting hadt?"

'no said lupin' i was just sneezing

'so rry' said Lyla even though it wasn't her 'what kin of milkshake are we making'

'surprise me' saidprofessor snape

'Okay but do yuo have any allergies professor lupin?' said Sirena

Zac replied 'hyes he is allergic to silver and garlic'

'that's weird ' said the sorting hat' 'itsn't that like a campfyre?

'no htat s a wolf said Siren'

what's a bamptire asked the shop boy he was pretty stupid.

'it's a thing that kills you and it only goes awake on the full moon'

'oh like us because wer'e mermaids' SAID NIXIE

'NICIE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE SHUT UP THEY AREN'TSUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THE MERMAIDS'

shouted Zac

'We need to find the moonpool' said lyls loudly

everyone was not listening they were making milkshakes

'times up why havent you two made milkshaes'' professor remus snape said to zac, cam, cute shop boy, sirena, the sorting hat, lyla and nixie

'because this class is lame' snarked the sorting hat, 'laaaaaaame'

'how dare you twetny points to mako' he said

'omfg how dar you' sad sac, he stoof up and punched pofessor lupin 'i want professor snape why isn't her here'

'he's dead he will be tretuntoinhg when he's better' said professor snape.

'oh' said lyla'

she made her milkshake

she picked up blueberroes and blakceriis and rasberries and goosberis and straberys and orangeeberyis and banna and apple and mango and plum and pineaple and and milk andshake.

she mixed them together in her coldron.

nixie was getting turned on watching her girlfriend make milkshake she turned to hermione 'isn't lyla so hot?'

'yeah hermioner' replied

'back off she's my gf' nixie screamed.

'wow' Said proessopr lupin 'this si the best milkshark I've ever tasted like ever. you pass this entire glass and don't have to return until professor snape is back.

okay siad Lyla

Lyala left.

the rest of them tried to make milkshakes but somebody called neveeel lungebutton made the classrom explode was he a terrorist? maybe.

after class all two of them went to go find lyla

they found lyla in the preffecturemathroom.

'i found it'

'she said'

'what'

'the moon parar'

* * *

 _ **an thanks for all the sup pls reviw and sibsribe- wet salsa**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cahptet 4 – chicken soop

'oh wow its vert nice said nicie"

It had glass with mvong mermainf on it and a big barth in the middle of the toom right long taps hanging out of the sides and there was a oval shaped moon on the seeling. It made the moon pool like it was on a fill mon but all of the time cuz the mon was alwys above it.

Both the mermaid s glowed a orange purple

"helo mermain s said a voice from the pool.2 it was….another meramis! Eggsept this murmade was see throo! Like wtf?

"wtf? Said lyla" why can we see thgouth you

Cuz im a ghost duuuuuuh she maid a noise sounding that she is laffing only in a pig way.

Peope call me mooning murtle. Sid the gitl in the pool she was wearing a crown on her hed with spearkly diamonfs and moon peerls on them. She had on a pink and oranfe seeshell brah her tale was reely reely teely long and was rainbow. He had llng blond hare that went down to her booty and had on really fucking nerdy glases. She also had golden shoos like the ones in cinderally.

Wow you look really bootiful "said sirena"

Shut yup you stupif butt replied the murtly

:O said sirena in a shoked and flirty way.

Zac climbed into the ppol and WHOOSH his merman powers came and he was bootiful with wet hair and a silver tali with red and gold stripes.

The other two got into and their tails apperard.

Lula had an orange and blur tail with necklases all over it

Sirane had an red tail with seeshelld all in it

Niccit had a stupid ass tail with brown stuff al over it looking like poop.

Ew nicir wha is wring with" your tail? Qustind lyla."7

I had too much chickin soop" wtf nixie? You don't eat chimen! You're a vejan! Ew no im not wtf lyal! Its running through my veins but nixie your a mermain you not suppoed so te eat animals. Id otn FUCING CARE LYLA STFU YOU BITCH just kidding. Not really

Guys! Stop fighinhy! Yelled mytulr you need to be happy and stuff! Youtre my otp!

Okay and they makde out in the pool

Suddenly! Hatty potty walked in! he was holding hands with…drako maldoy!

HARRY! YELLED EVERYONE! " WHAT ARE YOU DONG IN HERE

Im trying yot fing a privat plise to sex with my bf.

HAARYY! YOURE NOT GAY THOUGH

Yes I fucking ham…..DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

 _ **an - this chaperte is in loving memory of Sabrina Hart R.I.P plz lik and suscribe and reviews 3 kis kis - moist tolet**_


	5. Chapter 5

omg said all of them

dun dun dun said profecssor mconnasporut form the office

* * *

 **an whoo the suspense okay thats all fr today thank u deidicated ants- wet salsda**


	6. Chapter 6

'oh my god this is total fucking bullshit' czac rolled his eyes sexily, looking at maglo and harry who were smoking weed 'your'e the hosttest gays ive ever seen'

''ummmmm excuse me? said cam'/ im ur bf?

'Oh yeah ' laughed zac 'I forgot'

wthe murmades got out hf the moon pool and made their tails disappeer so that harry and mlabor didn't see their tails because lyla remmebered what rita had told her

'dont let them find out the pails the mermaid pod will be doomed and mermaid knd will be doomed,'

the words echoed in the room but luckily malorbor and harry didn thear iot they were busy making out ''what what that' said harry

'nothing said the tother' you have to leave thsi is a special area/

'ive been here before with my egg' said harry

'Oh yeah I remember you were in the triple tornemant' said sirena because she had visited hogwarts once during the tornemnt so she knew about it.

'yeah' said harry

then suddenyl turltle floated out of the water her tail was gone 'you must kill the snake nicksie you are the chosen one' she said

'what sanke?' said nixie

'the basketisk' said tyrtle

what ithough harry kileed the basketlist?' said malbory

harry smoked more wied and cried sexily like a disney printest but not a prinxeess or disny either 'i didn't a lied'

'hows ginnyget ot saidd maljoy

'she escaped'

turtle ws trying to tell nixe how to kill the basketlist but nixie had already stood on the toilet and flushed herself away

'omg youre going to get defromed if you keep smoking that' said teh shope boy

'im ehalthy 10 fingers 10 toes on each hand' said harry

the other mermaids flusehd themselves into the toilert and suddently they were in front of a sexy boy with curly hair he was cuter than the cute shop boy sirena realized as she fell in love with him, ##

'he lloks like voldemarvelo1!'' said lyla as she gasped sexily as nixie flirted with her

'I am...wolvermarvelo' said voldemntvlo

they gaspsed and fainsted.

* * *

 **thanx 4 readin g thanx 2 my friend moist toilert for chexoing spellng forme pls reviw and subscride- Wet Salad**


	7. Chapter 7

Chpter 7- send hlp

Lyls and nixe decided to mako out.

Xac siad "oh hello voldexmro"

Voldenrma caked evily and hotly "im not evil. Hat is evil"

What are you tlakng about voldemarto" replied everyone hat is our friend.

Sudnltt…..dumddoor appered quickly saying "OMG GUYS YOU NEED TO STOP" dumbdott was wearing a fluff crown and a bootiful gren maid outfit.

"Dumd! What are you doing?" it was …umbride! Lyls nixe sirna and cac and cac had acsidently walked into dumb and ums sex dungeon that voldermarvoulous has made his hideout place thing. Ummbride was wearing a tight pink and purple satin dress and her stupid ass hair and stuf.

"nixe!" you need to kill the basket! Yelled dumb! But president I don't kno hoe to do that?

You need this duh?" lied the presidnet dumblorr. And throwed a swerd to nixe. She cort it in her hand. Lila clapped loudly and flitly

What is ti dumbloo? "askd nix"

Uts the swerd of souls!" dun dun dun….. but im not good with swerds dumbdoor!

Then learn bitch! And he ran off with ummbridg traling behnd him.

Lets go kill thingd! Yelled out cac! But cac said! We cant! Dumblre sayd that nic had to do it!

Ywah! I need to kill baksilit! Lts go bby!

* * *

 _ **An - i wood like to thnk wet slad for proof reedin be4 i uploaded 3 kis kis - moist toelt**_


	8. Chapter 9

Chaptey 9 – deth of a basket

Thee basketlyis said "thee needs to stop atakin me or ill ave you m8"

Nixe hit the basketlist with the swerd of souls but got wacked by the tail of the larg snak. She gell on the floore and got hurt and almost gied omg!

The sotyng hat apeard and said don't wotty nixir! 3 "ill help you!" and thre himself at the baskrlyisy but fell into its mought. Oh no saus everyone! The poot hat gave its life for the cause bevux he loved nixie so much. Said lula.

Nixie was still on the floot cuz she was inconshus. So ccam picked up the swed and threw it artgilly at the snak and it hit it in the face. BOOYAH! Yelle cam;. Zac leaprf into his arms and saud wow "yuo saved my life thank uou" and their lips linked. Ew.

Finally the fross snake was fead and evertonw cud go back to their lessons even thoufh it was mifanight cux they had a calss with a vampire guy called proffersor niall. He was soooo hot and even the lesbinos, nixe and lual had a crush on him.

Todays lesson we are going to tlak about vampor protection." Said nial, the vampire proiffet.

Okay saud evetone at the same time .

You need steaks£ said the nail. Also crosses help." He pulled out a steak from his pocket and tol everotne to make one like it.

They did. Then they went to bed. Nixie and lual had sex and so did cam and zac. Sirena and the cute shop guy just made eye contact all night bu did't do the doo.

* * *

 ** _an- i wood lik to formally aboligize to all out dedicated fans for the previus chap cuz wet salads mum took over hte accoutn whih was out of order. ON ANOTHER NOTE this chapter intrudeced a new proffe hich isnt on the films ot cooks soooooo yea! pls lik and suscribe and revive 3 kis kis - moist toilet_**


	9. Chapter 10

**ummmmmmm mois toiler u can fuk off? my mom i hfave my mom permishon to writ the chapter? so like, Foff u dilwick?2?'**

 **im guna repli 2 our dedik8ed fans 2day b4 the chapter¬**

 **notwe tsalsa- thnx u 3 ur luvlee reiw 3**

 **gest0 umm fucken rude? lyk i clearlee didnt reviwwe owerself? not wet selad is clearly NOT wet sals? it even saus NOT wet salad? ideot.**

 **gedst- ummmmmm rude we dont want ur negativitee here? this insnt a joke ofo fuczk urself?**

 **gest- y do u think its a jocke thisis on romanse?**

 **draxo malPOOP- ummmmmmm how abowt u go away? sorreee um jus lernin how t2 do storeesn bu t that in t ur plase to jucge? oaaakay?**

 **thnx again 4 eveere1who reviwd thanx**

draxco maljouy is ded1! harre cryed **(AN tHEATS WHAT U GET 4 BEIN G RUDE )**

'oh no ' sed lyla, cryin with evereone else who got sad becux draco had gon to heven

'':('' sedd zac

'Whay are u :(' sed profexor snayp ho was awake again

'draco is ded' sed harry ;(

'its okayhe was evil' sed sneayp

tehen sudenlee the great halls dor opened wyde n thenn...

in walked MOIST TOIELR AND WET SALSA

'OMFG' sed evereone even snaup as the gasped for oxejen sireeneena pased owt on th te tabel

'chiil owt' sed wet slad, flixing their hare over the sholder

'ye we r just lyk u' sed mois t toiler as they went up to th 78 table wich was 4 them

'wow' sed synap as he fanned himself he got hot frum seeing the two celebbreites who kiled the dart lord voldemeratcvelo%

anyway' sed prof dymbledor who was wearing a velvet purpl robe that went all the wy 2the flor anda mathcing blue silk hat that had HOGWARDS on it and his want was pooking out his picket' 'i was about 2 introuce our new profesr!'

it was...RUTA?!

!OMG' SED NICIE

'RITA WAT UR U DOIN HER?!' SHOWTED LYLA?!

'PRETEND U DONT KNOW ME ITS FOR THE BETUR WE HMIDDST HIDE THE MOON POOLK?' ED prefesor rita

'okay the others sed'

the hat she wor liooks familiaaer

it was...TH WS SOTRING HAT/?

 _ **thanx pls reviw and subsrice -wet aslas**_


	10. Chapter 11

**What the hell – YEAH WHAT THE HELL OS RIGHT! YOU BUTT HEAF this is not a troll man! This is bootigullush.**

 **LezzyB – aww bby! 3 ur a bootiful person and you r goin to b ritten nito the story for your bootifl review fanks. 3 kis kis**

 **7**

 **Chater 111**

DUN DUN DUn

Look said sirent it's the stoyg hat/

Oh yeah! Said everying togehtter in UniVISION. They looked at it and suddenly…..4

DAMP PANTIES CAME BURPING THROUGH T THE DOOR!

"GELLO EVERe1NE!12""

"EYYYYYYYYY"" YELLOWED MOIST AND WET together. DMPA joined them on the moistwetdamp table (table 78 th)

Then all the H2O characters rewsoomed the convertiano that they weren't having..

Is the sortyin hat still alice or wat? Said someone

No it look ded….saisd someone else.

Meanwhile the moistwetdamp table were plotin things abot how to kill the mko table cuz all the tables hav to do that now its like the hungry gaymes only with hogwards anf stuuf.

"we need to kill them" said Moisr, they're lushus hairs floowting out of his scalp it was pastl purpl. ad his drak broon eyes pierving everont and stuff.

"yes" said Damp the new arrival to the tables. theior hair was balkd and pastelt rred. Anf her eyes a bootiful colour and eveyne loved her.

"with knives!" said Wet, thair har was midlenth and pastetl green , and eyes like a virgins dres, white. The other to had white eyes as wel.

"ok" responeded the other too. "but we also hav poweres remember" oh yeah! They also had superpoers anf coulf move and kill thinfs with their mnifs which is why they have whiter eyes.

Moist then sahptshifgted into a purpe cat and wondered over the mako table and sped ont the convo.

"aww look a cutr kitie" saud nixie. The cat (moist) hised and snarld and whatever cats do when their angry. "he loves me aww 3"

"shut the fuk up nixie were trying to plane shit" sad someon

"oka" replied lyla

SUDDENTL! RUTA UNDISGUESSIED HERSELF! IT WAS…..captnan book.

DUN DUN DUN! SAID THE SCHOOL.

WITH A WHOOSDH AND STUFF SMEEEEEE APPERARD OUT OF A CUPBEAORS.

"hello everyboooody" said smee in a dr nik voice. (frmt the simsuns)

"HEEEEY DR SMEE" said evetony in Univision.

"STFU DMEE :D" YES;;ED CAPTIN HOOKUP. He walkd down from the tbal and piked up hattu pooter. YOU DIE BUTT!" and he shnked him in the stoomack

"oh no" said lyla"

"its okay lyal" repled nixiw

"je ten"

"wat"

Lyla: it means I love you in French.

"aww bby" repled her lover

Nd they cred and kis.

The moisr cat wlked bac to the moistwetdamp tabl and said to his comtaddes.

2wats the stich?£ kweshtoned wet, eatin a salad.

"ye bish" damp replied in a kweshtonning and flritly tone.

"they are planing to do things"

"oh shit"

"we need to stop them"

Yes"

Wet desided to fly ove and make then fall in lov wit them cuz that0s m0y power.

"woo yelled moist and damp" after making them under wets, control moistwetdamp wetn to thir house in the missle of the lake in their fiv * hotel and sleep.

bcuz wet salads poowr was luv they did what everthing wet wanted

"i wan u 2 drown urself in the layk' it said to evere1

okie they all send they wen intothe layk and all the h20 carroters dyde.

"noaw ther is rume 4 us!'' ''' creamed damp panties

'''''WE R THE MAYN CARROCTERS NOW'

* * *

 **pls reviw n scirb kis kis 3- moust toiler**


	11. Chapter 12

'so how r we going 2 sayv the scool'? sed damp as they got dressewd

she was wering a blak leaver scurt that had rips in the butt that speled 'sexxi' and a blue courset that was glittery and she had red tights and high heeled blue heels stielletos and a blue clook her hayer wqas pastel blue not red anymor and ot machted the blue rellly well itwas prefect an she was beiutiufl

moist tolert was wering a purpl satin trowsers and had a sushy flavured shurt with picturs of sushy on it it smeelled of suhcy too it was delishus.

'wert salad had a gren morf sewt an a hat.

'wat is wrog with the scool!' sed bymbledoor he was lyk soopr offended that they insalt him?

''omg get owt of r rooms u perfert? said prodessor mcgonnaasprowt she was the divinayshuns teecher and the herbologe techer.

shehad a roume with them cuz she was the hed of howse for moistwetdamp (thair hogawrds howse)

preoderssor mcgonnaspowrt kiked dymbldorr out of the room, 'he was triing 2 ffynd owt are plan cuz he is evil' she wisperd

evere1 gasped inclusing the gi ant octopuss tht lived in the gr8 layc

'but how do we stop him?1' sed moist soitlert

'but how do we stoiphim?' sed wer salad

but how do we stop help him? sed damp panties?

£we must diskuver his plan$ sed prohester mgcoonasprot

'okay sed' ebere1 '£lets gofind out his plan'

then they went to profeesr dynbledores and prodesasr unbrihges seex dunjon

'WAT IS THIS PLAICE?' sed wet sald their white i's lookin arownd the room

'it luks lyk... a SEX DUNJON?'sed damptanties

':OOOO' sed moust toilet

'but y wud they hav a sex donjon?' sed damp pants

'that s wat we r goin to fynd out' sed get salad

in the dunjon were lik sex stuf lyk wips and bondage

in the midl of thea room was a taybl and on top of it was ...draco maky and hary porrer?

theyir bodys were on da table an they wer ded but the ctus frum wen captnan pook chanked hatty wer gon...was was dymblefoor plannnnning?

'Y dus captan gook where the sotting hat?' assed moist toilet

'that s wat we r goin to fynd out' sed get salad

in the dunjon were lik sex stuf lyk wips and bondage

in the midl of thea room was a taybl and on top of it was ...draco maky and hary porrer AND THe sortinghat?

theyir bodys were on da table an they wer ded but the ctus frum wen captnan pook chanked hatty wer gon...was was dymblefoor plannnnning?

* * *

 **pls rememberto reviw and subscribb- wet salsda**


	12. Chapter 13

Tey dint know wat was gonna hinnen, they dnt't kniw duymldoor was evvillL!

:O said moist dose summbore s knew about da mugic murmaids?

'IDK MOIST STUF!' sayed wet as they poace up n dow the ceiling

Damp goise into rom and loks at dorrrrr,

'thers is somefink in the door,' shesiasad, openign door and thewn...

DUN DUN DUURRRRRRRRRR

IT WUX A DEAADED MURRRRMAID!

:O sid eveybody, and profdess meifgnigal phasnted,

'Thus ia what dumblorrood is doing!' wet shoted 'he's smoking murrmaids to get hiiiiiiiii!'

'420 bliz it,'

Everyone sun round, it was

DUMBLEERRRDOOOORRRRR  
'aint no high like a murbmaid high!''' he said

'run' mogonigfal shouuted, 'hargygid will sv us!'

So they all jumped out of the wway and hagrid appeared with cool motttorbiks,

'let's go!' he shyyytted, kicking dumblorrod in dah face!

'huggggwardts nu san anymore' i damp suuuud, ;_; as threy all got on bkkks and flyw away!

AN TIS ME DAMP PANTIES HEHE, AND I WRITTEN DAH CHAPTER BEVAUSE I WAS AWAY FIGHTING DRAGONS FOR MILLIONS OF URRSS AND NOW IM HERE AND MAH CHAOTER DA BEST EVAAAAAA, LUV YAT WET AND MOIST. *CHU* DAMP PANTIES!


	13. Chapter 14

'oh no' cryed Damp pantos

'we have to hyde at gimold plaice'sed moist toilet as the appeird in front of girmuld plaice.

'hey itsmy bday said' Wet salsd 'lets go 2 a strip club!'

'OMGGGGGGG' sed the other 2 'YUESS'

'then they werent to the stip club

it was full of sexi dansers and they swung on the poles lik they do in strip clubs except it was a majic strip clunp so ther was magik in it.

the makgi c was lyk red and stutff.

moyst was wachin the stripers go rund the pole.

'oooh damn bby' moust toielrt sed 'yh just lyk that bbg'

the stripr winced at the moist toilert and the stripper was wearing heels and a thong.

it was trthe stripper he was red.

'hey bbg' sed the stripper ho waz al so a mermude

'wow ur arms are rlly strung,'

'thnx i have 2 holdmy bodi up with them'

'oh' sed moust toelrt, 'y'?

'bcuz i dont have legs'

'ur a mermuad?'

'yes'

'i no sum murmaids butthey ar ded?'

damp pants was goin lyk 'wooooooooooooooo!' bcuz there wer boobs everewere. but not the mermaud strip tht most toiler was takin 2 he waz a he.

'wet salad was on the stayge 'btw guys i werk here'

'wowwww' sed moist n' damp 'us too'

then the moist n' damp gut on the stayj and dinced

they mayd like

4=£60000000

£ really? sed wet loking at the moni 'WE HAVE ENUF TO BUY OUR OWN HOWSE.'

then mortst toylit and damp pantits and wet asslords baught a house

wen they got ther ther was sum1 in teh bathmom?

it was...CAPTNAN CHOOK?

wen they got ther ther was sum1 in teh bathmom?

it was...CAPTNAN CHOOK? AND THE SORTING HAT?

'you'

'hyes'

'U R EVIL? CREAMED DAMP PANTIES?

'yes?'

'oh'

'WE HAV 3 CILL TEH SORTIN PAT!' CREAMED DAMP panites1!

wet salad began 2 cry bcuz wet waz in luv with the sortin hat?!

'this is how it had 2 b' sed most toielrt sexily

'waaaaaah!' cryed wet as

Wet sallad got owt a gun an tryed 2 shoot the sortin harty wile scremin 'AHHRA KARDEVour.'

the sortin hat ded

wet criyed

'it okay sed ' damp'

'he wus evil sed captnin jook

bcuz the hat wsas ded captnin book was good naw

then...THE SORTIN HAT WAS ALIEVE?

'HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!' i t laffed evilly as he ran away 'U WIL NEVER CACH ME'

moist tilert frowned

'mgconaspout an hargrid became there'

'wat happend?1' sed mcgonnsporhagrid

'the sottnig hat wus evil :( sed samp

':O' they sed shokedly

'wi onli hav 1 opshun' sed wet salaaad cryin 'we hav 2 get predessor nailgun'

'the campire proecessor?'

'yes'

DUN DUN DUN.

* * *

 _ **thnx 4 evere1 ho reviewd n scubrinbed pls reviw n subrince x0x0x0 wet satlad**_


	14. 14Chapter 14

**I hayt u guis.**

 **y do u hav 2 b such dikc?S**

 **i hayt u an im nevvvr writin agen .**

 **WEVER**

hpresingdent nailgun was there

'u called?' he winced flurtily at calmoist hoo blushed sexily.

'yeh' moist toilet sed

'wat can i b of assisstants?' sed proseffer niall

'we hav to kil the dymbledoor he is an imporster?' cried damp pantS 9A/N FKIN DAMP PANTIES IT WAS UR TURN) who was rlly sad but butiful like a forest nimpf.

'who is he?' sed presoffor mcgonnafpsorut?

'he is...' the sortin hat' sed presidor nailgun

'EVERONE GASPED AND CREAMED

'nooo' cried missr mcgonnasprout 'I loved hin :('

HARGRID GASPED and oulled off his disguise

IT WAS...dumbledor

'I waz hyding so i cud fynd owt the sortin hats plan' sed dumbbledor as h made out wiv prodedor mccgonnasprout (cuz she sed she luved him? geddit)

'i cant inderstand u' sed wet salda 'ur tong is bizzy have oral sex wiv prsoedder mcgonaposut?'

moist toilet stared at prdesoodr naill who stared sexily back (was it...ROWMANCES?)

damp panties creamed 'BUT WERE IS HARIGED?''

'

'he is ded' sed dumblro sadly, 'the sorting scarf killed him,' he wept.

'Wet salad cried in love with the sorting hat, but got cool, 'we have 2 kil the soritng hands.'

* * *

 **thnx 4 reding :(**

 **pls revi n subricbe- wetl sadlad :(**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN! STOP LYING WET! YOU WILL BE BACK!**_

 _ **ALSO DAMP YOU NEED TO GET UR SHIRT TOGEVER AND WRITE!**_

* * *

Cchp fiteen

Nail and moist mad lot of wincy contct with there eyes

'how do wee kil hast? Ask moist (they were all back at there hoos wich was big and stuf)

;idk" said the slaad . who was cring with teers

We need to reseech"" arnseerd the pantits.

They wee all siting on the sofas in there hoos in front of a fire.

Wich was burnng.

There was lik lions heads and stuff on the wals lik peepol in th films do

"Let go to r privat libry" sed moist as he and nail and wet and damp walked daun to there undergrund libry wich had books and all thos things there.

A few sex later whoch was ours they fouunnnndddd…..

,,I FUND SUMFING!,, YELD HARGIRD! "we need blod of a unihorse, corn form a jabberwockie (whos nek is lender and bootiful) and fefers from a gagoyle"

Oh the sound eesi to aquir,, sad jail. I have orange Jews

"wee dont ned thse" sid thetoulet . okay then. Nailgun left to see his bf

Hes so bootifully" sed toilet "shhhhhh" sed wet "wer ned to focurse!"

They focused and fund out aboot how to get the ingredents.

Mist shaped into a cat and swent ou the dor and wet an dam foloed close. Wet sigh in deefeet

Moist wen into on of da rrroms upstars and fund some unihorse blood and sid "look I founf sum unidolfin blud!"

YAY! THEY SED IN UNICORN"

WE ONLY NEED TO FIND TOO MOORE TINGS! :DDDDDDDDD

* * *

 _ **AN- thx 4 reedin and have fun ;D kis kis 3 -moist tolet**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cafter 16

'eh,ehgeuuddddd!' scabbed wet salad, falin to he fluurr, ther pasnat gree hurr flewing inda whnd '\i just want hut chuclet and juic'

'y' sud moist toil

'cu s im sad. immm in LUV WIF DA SURRTNG HUT!' they chremd, 'nd nd, his is evlllllllllll!'

'we knoew wet, smh,' damp pant syyyed.

'wht we duu nuuuuuow?!' wet syyyd

'we guuu find the feffer fum the gargoiils,' sud dum panties,

'kk lets gut the busssssss,' sud mois toiel, 'so we cun get to the strip club,'

'y'

'cus we huv nooo mount,'

'okkkkkkkkkkk' sueyyy ed mosit, 'I luv m some booty,'

'omg incredibly' sed wet who fell out of love with the sorting hat and instead fell in love with dmbedorre (PLOUT TRIST)

Suuuu they all want to the bussss staoup, und hud to srep four them cus they has no monayys to gut n ta bus.

'thu suddu thee was a fing iint zeh floor, uf dah bus,

Moist puked it ap, 'wut dis?'

'feffer'

'k'

'awsum, nu weh hvus to get 2 morro,' wert syed

'silly gargoiil, they fprgte how to fly so they had to gut the fuking bus,' damp screamed, in a hollary fashion.

They was at the srip culb

Then

When they walked insi

Sudd;y

Ther

Was

MUgollngaldsprowt dancing on a POOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Monay was everawer flying lik bby smol birbs

Hurr bubbis were flying all over dash plus cus u knew, she is old so uta really hanggy and drepppy like old boobs.

Thun, thu sawwww n the curna of thar aye th two feffers in muchgnasproyts g srig that wssa almoist lust in tah booty, ti wuz suu THIC, like a wallrush.

'weh huv to gut teh favers but arm frust waznt v. effectif, plz.'sayed moist

mcCornersporut was CHeETIING ON DYMBLEDOOR?##

'we have to tell problebber dymbor' sed damp pantoots.

'then moist got out those magnet fishing rods that kids have with the fishes but HE ONLY HAD TWO….?

WHAT WHERE THEY GONNA DO NOW?#

,,its ok,, sed wet asssload, who got out a sword "I can use dis instead!'

'gr8 idea!'' sed bethdamp panies

'ok we just need to get the gargle feffthers frum her g-string ' sde moist##

Damp and moist used their fishin rods and tired to get the the beavers frum mcgonnasprout's dayum fyn ass.

It was smooooth n round n distracting

Then they gut the fevers BUT DAMP WAS HURT ITSELF IN ITS CONFUSHUN

"ow"

BUT THEN SUDENTLY MCONGASPROUT WAS IN 2 HALVES #

'OW' she sed

''WET SALAD " WAT HAV U DUN?22" "OOPS"

WET SALAD HAD KILLED POORFESHOR MCGONONHONOGALSPORTTROUT

:OOOOO

Dis was colaborhoashun betwin damp patonts and wet sald pls reviw n subcrube xoxoxo- wet asllad

Ths was dah best fn I have ffamks wet saland! *chu* - damp panties


	17. Chapter 17

Chapstick 17 - corn of jabman

WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"" SED THE TOILET

CUZ I LOVE DUMB!" there was silnce. Okay sed the other two

'wee ned monie" sed the pant. They piked up monei from the dead fyn buttiful naturs poket of mcgonnogogosproupt wich she kept her dolla dolla billls.

'llook after yhr Lap top plz, xayed mosit

'ok' bdamp sayed cubumvber delitchus oogling

They went to the supmakrt and went to buy a lot of things. They bort 3 hair culrles 2 ekoc bottls 2 pkets of cpatin merica shpd sotirod

Some + energy drunk cu swet didn't like that stuff and over things. Like melons .

Oh and suum haribos (showout)

;hey loo this shoelf" retorked wet ;it ha s a cornet of the jabberman, man£

So they piked it up and bort it

'WOW WE HAVE ALL THE INGREedent''

They went home and naiislg was In the poshuns rume 'r u redy he sed?# Nnail sed hello to most cus they were togever now (ship it)

'YEAH'

They drank the poshyn and then they had tayells..###

They were…..MURMADES?

* * *

 _ **AN- PLZ LIKK AND SUBSCRUB PLZ TANKS THIS WAS A COLLEB WIV WET AND DAM. KIS KIS 3 - MOIST TOLAET**_


	18. Chapter 18THE FINAL BARTAL

**chakter 18 THE FINAL BATTERL**

now they were mermads and went back 2 hogawarts and they ffound the sortin hat who was now the hedmaster bcuz he mayd dumbledor leave.

'MOIST WET DAMP' sed prodeccsor dumbledore wen he saw them.

they were at the gate 2 hogwarts but it was locked and they cud not get it?

'it is locked and we can not get in?' sed wet

'oh no' sed

then they used theyre mermad powers bcuz they were murmades now?

and they brok the g8 and ran 2 the sortin hat.

'WE QWILL STOP U' sed MOISTWETDAMP and they fused

'hahahahhaha' u will not sstomp me'' sed the soring hut

'I AM EVIL' sed dumbledore as he punched MOISTWETDAMP

'y dus everyfink i love be evil?' sed the wet salad part of MOISTWETDAMP

MOISTWETDAMP became the titanic but it was a robot so it was the titanic-bot

NOOO'''! creamed the soting hat ' MuRMAIDS ARE MY ONE WEAKNESS

presfedor niall was there 'yes we know that murmades ur weakest but the kweshton is... WHY?

the dorting hat looked sadly 'bcuz... i AM A DEMENTOR11111!'

EVERE1 GOSPED?

'omg it maeks so much sense' sed titanic-bot that was MOISTWETDAMP, 'bcuz murmades r the one weekness of demeanors it We cant beeleev we didnr notiss b4!'

'YOU HAVE 2 KILLTHE SORTIN HAT and dumbledor' sed professor nailll he threw them a gun, 'QUICK B4 ITS 2 LATE!'

MOISTWETDAMP/titanicbot cort the gun and CREAMED WITH ALL OF THEIR HARTS

'AHHHHRVRA KADRVE!

the sortin hat creamd 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

n he fell 2 the flor he was ded.

dumblrdor dyed 2

evere1 crowded arund the bodi of the sortin hot. it wassad bcuz they had thort he was their frends but he wasnt he was achooally evul.

'what's goin on here?' sed a voyse.

'who r u?' sed the damp panties part of MOISTWETDAMP

he luked famileeear. there was a pirateess (cuz it was a wohman geddit) standin next 2 him.

'I am Dr Smee!1!' SED TEH STRAYNGER

it was... DR SMEE ?

'wat happened 2 the sortin hat' :'( cryed the ductape smeeg

'we had to kil him' sed moist toilet sexily HE WAS SO FYNN MMMMDAMN (profser naill was drooling even tho moist toilet was kurrently part of MOISTWETDAMP titanbot) (moist tolert winced at him,)

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' CREAMED DOCTRIP SMEE

'clam down' sed MOISTWETDAMP titatnic box 'its not lyk he was ur dad or nuffin

'BUT HE WAS' CRYED DOCTURP SPEE!

EVERE1 GOSPED

'I WILL REVENGE ON UUUUU' SED DORTP SNEE AND CAMPTAN HOOOK

then they disappeerd MOISTWETDAMP unfused and they cheerd n hugged but they didnt kiss that wud be gay eggsept all of them were gay rlly moist mayd out with proseddor naill in joy and damp panties mayd out wif zigggs and wet salad was lonlee n sad and had no 1 to luv them but then they rememberd that they were single and mayd out wiv evere1.

'few' they sed when tehy all got into their tripple bed (bcuz they were relly close and shared a bed butt no1 else culd go in their bed bcuz tht wud b kind of weird so tehy had there own beds 4 adult playtime)

'tht was a long day' sed damp pantis'

'yes,' sed wet salda

'we hav 2 think wat 2 do about doctord speed ' thort moyster toilert

'yes but 4 now we rest'

TEH end

* * *

 **WOW THANK u i hope u liked thisstory pls remember to reviw n scubscribe i luve u all and tahkn u Moist Toilet and Damp Panties for his wunderful churney wevv had 2gever .**

 **3 of us wud lyk 2 fank thedarkestwhorecrux 4 bein our fan**

 **and many fanks 2 ryan 4 reedin and ur all perf pls remember we r gunna write a sequel**

 **or shud i say**

 **smeequel**

 **THNX AGE**

 **-WET ASALDA**

 **end**


End file.
